The Magi Siblings
by Sea Eagle
Summary: After a tragic accident struck their family, Sofia, Amber, and James encounter a strange teenager, and an even stranger creature. When they were told that they could have any wish granted, in exchange for a lifetime of fighting evil, their lives changed for better...and for worse. Welcome to the world of the Puer and Puella Magi. Crossover with Puella Magi Madoka Magica.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, guys. Sea Eagle here, officially starting fresh with this new Sofia the First/Madoka Magica crossover! So, yeah. I'm officially combining my favorite cartoon with my favorite anime. The result is thrilling action, wondrous magic, and, since this is Madoka Magica, a tragic and dramatic tale. There's a particularly good reason why this fanfic was at T and not K+. Just read this chapter and you'll see why.**

 **Also, if you're a Madoka Magica fan, you'd understand what i say when i say this: This story is Post-Rebellion, but there will still be Witches in this story. I'll explain how when we get to the chapter they're supposed to appear in, okay?**

 **Also, this is a modern-day AU, and will involve multiple other fandoms.**

 **And keep in mind, i honestly don't know how this story will end, but i'll think of something later.**

 **So just sit down and enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I own absolutely nothing, except for any OCs which will appear later on, if any.**

* * *

 _Act I: Our Wish..._

It was morning in the modern city of Enchancia. The bell was about to ring in the local elementary, known as "Royal Prep Academy", due to the fact that the school used an education program used to teach young royals back during their days. So i guess you could say that the school teaches you how to be a prince or princess, huh? Anyways, here we have three siblings, two twins and one younger sister, walking to school. The female twin wore a lime green sweater, and a short denim, with red flats. The male twin wore a green tee underneath a grey hoodie vest, and knee length cargo shorts, and black and green sneakers. The younger sister wore a tee with a white tiara on it, black capris, and white sneakers. The twins had blonde hair, and the younger sister had auburn hair.

You all know this trio as Sofia, Amber, and James.

Ah, yes. The three siblings. Still young, and yet, they have so much potential within them. I bet you, like me, are sure that they will do great things for the world. Well, they will...but at what cost...uh, what was i talking about? Oh yeah, the siblings. They were just chatting about, walking from home to school. Usually, the students would go by car, but since the school is pretty close to where they live, they simply walk over to the school. Then again, why wouldn't they? When their path to school involves this lovely meadow? It's so beautiful. Filled with daisies on every practically every inch of grass on the meadow. They loved running through it before they head to school. It's a feeling that they couldn't get rid of, ever.

But of course, they have to go to school eventually. Though, strangely, when they arrive at their class, in which they go to the same class, despite Sofia being 1 year younger than Amber and James, everyone was in one group, discussing about something strange. Normally, they'd be in separate groups, according to their own circles of friendship. But, this time, they were all huddling around one table. Feeling curious, they approached the huddle.

"Hey, guys." said Sofia. "What's wrong?"

"Oh, Sofia, Amber, James." replied Vivian. "Did you hear the news?"

"No, what news?" asked James.

"There were these weird white creatures that showed up in front of the school last night." said Desmond. "They were attacking the janitors coming home from work."

"What!?" said all three in unison.

"Are the janitors okay?" asked, a now worried, Sofia.

"Some of them made it back here, some of them were sent to the hospital...and some of them were never found." replied Zandar. "Horrifying, i know."

"Are you sure you guys aren't lying about this?" asked Amber.

However, before Amber could get a reply, the bell rang, and their teacher went in. Then, at practically light speed, they returned to their respective tables to begin the lesson. Though, with fear in their hearts and minds.

Later on, that night, Sofia, Amber, and James were going out with their parents, going to a restaurant to have dinner. They were in the car with Roland on the wheel. They all seemed pretty happy...for now.

"So, where are we going?" asked Amber.

"There's this Korean restaurant that's just opened up." replied Miranda. "We know you kids will love it. Especially James. It's got finely minced meat and-"

"Say no more! You had me at meat!" interrupted James. The rest of the car giggled at his sentence. Of course, James is James. Simply say food, and you'll get him interested in whatever conversation you're having.

"Ah, that's my boy." said Roland.

"Hehe. Can't help it if i love to eat!"

"Careful, James. You might get fat." replied Sofia, causing the car to laugh once again.

"Relax, i won't get fat." said James. "It all goes straight to my brain!"

"Ooooh, so that's why you're stupid, because your brain's filled with nothing but fat." said Amber.

"Now, now, kids. No more insults." said Miranda.

And with that, the car went silent once again...the calm before the storm.

After driving for a few more miles, Roland stopped in the middle of a bridge. Because what he saw at the end of it confused him. Seeing as the car had stopped, Miranda asked him, "What's wrong?"

"What is that thing?" replied Roland, pointing at the bridge. Curious, everyone looked at the direction he pointed at. While Miranda felt confused, the three kids felt a shiver run up their spine. It was a human-like figure, with white skin, clad in nothing but a white robe, while it's head seems to be blurred out with what looks like big pixels. Seeing this, the three kids immediately told their dad,

"Dad, let's get out of here."

But before Roland could reply, the white creature charged at the car at tremendous speed. Seeing this, Roland hastily turned the car around, and placed his foot hard on the gas pedal. Everyone in the car was panicking, with the girls screaming in terror at the top of their lungs. When the three kids looked back, he saw that the figure was joined by two other, also chasing the car, causing them to panic even more. The family was nearly at the other side of the bridge where they could make a turn and maneuver the creatures off. But alas, there were three more of the white creatures waiting at the end of the bridge. One of them had a black aura on one of its hands. Roland braked hard, screeching the tires and slightly turning the car, making its side face the two groups of monsters. But then, the figure with the black aura on its hand blasted it in the direction of the car...

...and it passed straight through Roland and Miranda's head.

The car spun out of control, with the kids screaming inside and the parents's bodies lightly flailing about. And then, the back of the car crashed to the side of the bridge, causing the car to finally stop spinning. However, its passengers doesn't seem okay. The kids shook the parents's bodies, calling out 'Dad' and 'Mom'. But they didn't respond, in any way. The kids nearly cried as the white figures approached the car, seeking to finish them off, doing whatever they pleased with their lifeless bodies.

But then, the unimaginable happened.

Something struck one of the creatures on the back of the head, and bounced back into the air. Not a second after, another figure, though not white this time, teleported to where the item was, and attacked two of the monsters, landing safely on the ground, and taking the two out in one hit. They turned into black mist, and disappeared, followed by the other four creatures, with which the blur struck them with single hits. The kids, from within the car, witness the whole thing, and got a closer look at this heroic figure.

A teenager with black hair, an 18th century blue coat, fingerless gloves, brown trousers and black boots. On his right hand was a longsword with a blue gem on its handle, and on his left arm was a small white circle shield, with a black rune on it. Upon turning around, the teen is revealed to be tan-skinned, and wearing glasses. He approached the car to check on the family.

"You kids alright?" he said, in a calm and concerned voice. The three kids simply nodded with their eyes widened and mouths slightly opening. The young man opened one of the back doors, allowing the kids to get out, and then the front door to pull out the two parents. He carefully laid them down, and placed his hands on their necks, to see of they have any pulse. The three kids watched intently, with a tear shedding down their faces, hoping that their parents were still alive. But, alas...the young man closed their eyes, and stood up, letting out a light sigh as he got on his feet. He then turned to kids, with a rather sad look on his face, and lightly shook his head.

The kids then broke down into tears, getting down on their knees and cuddling their, now dead, parents. They kept on calling 'Mom' and 'Dad' over and over, but it was a worthless effort. They're never coming back...

...For their deaths were at the hands of the Wraiths.

* * *

 **Oh, i'm sorry, were you expecting a happy beginning and setup? Well, screw you. Madoka Magica ain't for kids, and this fanfic is no different. While it will get a little lighter than this chapter, it will still be dark and tragic. You have been warned.**

 **Thanks for reading! Please review and PEACE TO ALL MY PEOPLE!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sup? Eagle here. So, yeah, chapter 2, a little something to lighten up the mood after last time, hope you guys enjoy, nothing much left to say.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

The next day...

Men and women, formally dressed in black, a field filled with tombstones and tears, it was a funeral for Roland Milledton (Jake, Niagara, i can use this name, right?) and Miranda Balthazar. Everyone grieved for the couple, but none grieved more than their three kids, Sofia, Amber, and James. They were huddling by their aunt, Tilly, welling up with tears. Who knew that they'd lose their parents this early in their lives, huh? Of course, Aunt Tilly did try to cheer them up.

"Don't worry, kids." she said. "I'm sure your mommy and daddy are in a better place, now."

"...Why, Aunt Tilly?" said Amber. "Why does this have to happen to us!?"

"Cheer up, Amber. Bad things might happen to you now, but every cloud has a silver lining."

"I'm trying not to cry..." said James, trying to hold his tears back in. "I just can't..." sadly, he wasn't trying hard enough.

"Mommy...don't go..." mumbled an extremely sad Sofia. "Come back...please..."

"Don't worry, kids. I'll take good care of you three." replied Aunt Tilly. "Of course...you're gonna have to move to another town."

Suddenly, a familiar sounding voice was heard talking to them.

"I don't think that will be necessary, ma'am."

Turning to the source of the voice, the three kids widened their eyes at who it was. It was the boy who saved them last night.

"The name's Mahesa, madam." he said.

"Oh, yes. You're the one who called 911, didn't you?" replied Aunt Tilly. "Thank you for helping my brother. I'm sure he would've appreciated it..."

"No problem, ma'am. It's just not in my nature to sit down and watch as others get in trouble...which is why when i heard that you'd be taking over the kids, i felt like i should step in, and apply as their guardian."

And the kids's eyes widened even more. This person who they just met last night wants to be their guardian? I'm sure you'd find it quite surprising if you were in their shoes.

"Really? You'd do that?"

"Yes, ma'am."

"Oh, thank you, dear. But, are you sure you could handle these three kids?"

"I have plenty of experience with my little cousins, i'm sure these three won't be any different."

"Great. Thank you, Mahesa. When can you start?"

"Tomorrow, if it's okay with the kids."

"Well, kids, whaddya think?"

Of course, the kids had to think about it for a little while, repeatedly looking at Tilly, Mahesa, and then each other. But finally, all three came to a conclusion.

"...Okay."

"Great! Thank you, Mahesa, your help is much appreciated."

"Anytime, Miss. Anytime."

The next day...again...

The three were excused to be absent from school, due to the recent tragic events. Good for them, too. Because they were expecting someone else to fill in as their guardian. However, it doesn't seem like they were too hyped about it. They were still bummed out at what happened, and as a result, the house got very quiet. Far more quiet than it should be. They don't even feel like talking with each other. Not even eat. Usually, it was their mother who would cook for them, but well...you know what happened.

Luckily, before they get depressed enough to shed another tear, there was a knock on the door. Looking out the window, they saw that it was in fact Mahesa, the boy who applied to be their guardian. He wore an unbuttoned blue and black checkered shirt, with rolled up sleeves, underneath a grey tee, and Jeans. James then ran to the door and unlocked it, allowing their guest to enter the house. The three tried to cheer up a bit, trying not to get him concerned. But of course, the young man wouldn't be fooled that easily. So he said to the three kids...

"If you kids are still bummed out at what happened, don't worry. I'll try to cheer you up. Have you guys eaten yet?"

They shook their heads.

"Yikes. Okay then, lemme cook something up."

And so, after putting down the bag he carried on the couch, he immediately head off towards the kitchen to cook something up. Normally, this would make James happy. But, how could he? Not after the death of his parents. Seeing all of this, Mahesa knew he's gonna have to try very hard to convince them that it's all gonna be okay. That ain't gonna be easy, especially since they're 8 to 9 years old. Well, Sofia's 8, the other two's 9. So he's gonna have to cook up something that would make them forget about their worries. And so, he made...

"Spaghetti with beef bacon, fried garlic, and mushrooms! And of course, if you want, i have a jar of Parmesan cheese you can sprinkle all over it." he said one hour later, putting down a big plate of spaghetti on the dining table for the kids to share. "Eat up, it'll cheer you up."

Sofia and Amber's happiness meter weren't going up, not even the slightest. James on the other hand...

"Oh my god, it looks delicious." he said with a drooling mouth.

"Hahaha. Well, as long as i'm around, there's more to come." replied Mahesa, setting down three plates on the dining table for the kids, and one for himself.

"...Yup, i'm happy." and then, James picked up some of the spaghetti with his fork and placed them on his plate, with his tongue sticking out of his mouth out of delight.

"*sigh* Typical James." said Amber. "Your parents just died, and you'd immediately forget about them simply because of food."

"Well, you can't be sad forever." he replied before stuffing some spaghetti in your mouth. "It's like people say in drama movies, a person's only gone when you forget about them."

"Bingo! You're cured already." said Mahesa. "He does have a point, though, girls. I've lost one uncle, one grandmother, and two grandfathers, among others. And yet, i don't feel remorse for anyone's losses anymore. You know why? Because i know that as long as i still remember them, they'll be right by my side."

"But you won't be able to see them or hear them anymore." said Sofia.

"But does that mean they won't be able to see or hear you?" replied Mahesa. "Whenever my dad visited my grandmother and grandfather's grave, he talked to them as if they were both still alive. Like me, he believes that even if they're dead, we can still talk to them, and even see them."

And that statement made the two girls think. Maybe he was right. His parents will never be gone, so long as they kept holding on to their memories of them. Then, Amber asked...

"And you think that our mom and dad are still with us?"

"As if they'd ever go anywhere." he replied. "What makes you think that even in death, they'd leave their own children."

To Amber, that was true. With that knowledge in her mind, she began to smile. And seeing that her sister is smiling, Sofia also smiled, seeing that if her sister had faith within that statement, she should too. That and the fact that she also thinks what Mahesa said was true. No way in hell would their mom and dad ever leave their kids alone. They just wouldn't.

"Okay...i'm...a little better now." said Amber.

"Me too, thanks, mister." followed Sofia.

"No problem." replied Mahesa. "By the way, don't call me mister. Just call me Eagle."

"Eagle?" asked all three in unison.

"A nickname i gave myself, based on how i fight." replied 'Eagle'.

"Oh...okay then." replied Sofia. "By the way, that reminds me, how did you do that?"

"Do what?"

"You know, fight those white things, whatever they're called."

"Oh, the Wraiths. Well, you see, Wraiths are the spirits of the dead which has been possessed by darkness. They took physical form onto the world, simply to bring about death to people, so they could feed on their spirits."

It was then that the kids dropped their jaw in fear.

"Relax, they only spawn from people with weak wills. I'm sure your parents aren't weak-willed."

"So...they're gonna kill us if we find them?"

"Not if people like me step in to take them out."

"...People like you?" asked Amber.

"Yeah. You see, i'm something called a Magical Boy." he replied. "I was once human, like you kids. But then, i found a strange and adorable creature who said that i he would grant me any wish, as long as i fight off these Wraiths. And so, i became a Magical Boy."

"...What?" replied the three kids.

"If this is all too hard to take in, then don't take it from me." said Eagle. "Take it from him." he then pointed out to the window. Upon turning around, the kids saw a white, cat-like creature with huge pink eyes. Madoka Magica fans would refer to this creature as 'Satan'. The three siblings were quite confused at what they saw, but regardless, Amber and Sofia found the creature to be cute...very cute.

"Aww, it's so adorable!" they yelled.

"Thanks, not that it matters." replied the creature, through telepathy.

"It can talk?" asked James.

"HE can talk." replied Eagle. "I'm surprised that after what i said, you didn't believe that it's an intelligent creature."

The creature then teleported onto the table, to properly introduce himself.

"My name's Kyubey, and i'm what is known as an Incubator." he said.

"An incubator?" asked Sofia.

"You see, Incubators are a species from a planet, galaxies away from here. Our goal is to create sustainable and clean energy for the entire universe. Luckily, we found that energy. Unfortunately, it was a form of darkness. AKA, the Wraiths. So, we created a system to harvest the Wraiths, called the Magi. However, the system seems to work at its best when given to kids and teens, people who are still developing emotionally."

"A power that gets stronger the more emotional the person?" asked Amber.

"Indeed! And i do that by making a contract with them.

"Contract?" asked James.

"Basically, i grant their one wish, whatever it may be, and they become a Magi."

"...Any wish?" asked all three in unison.

"Yup! Like, for example, i can bring your parents back to life, if you ever wish it, and you'll turn into Magical Girls...and Boy, for James's sake."

"Wait...how did you know my name?" asked James.

"I can read a person's mind, James. So, how about it?"

But, before they could even respond, a sword sliced through him. The kids were shocked and jumped back in panic, with their jaws dropping at what just happened. And then, they turned to Eagle himself, the person who sliced Kyubey with the longsword from last night. He seemed to have pulled out of nowhere, much to the kids's surprise.

"Bad idea." he said.

"...WHAT WAS THAT FOR!?" yelled Amber. "You just killed it!"

"No i didn't. Trust me, you never could. If anything, he should pop up again pretty soon."

"Well, why did you have to do that!? He was about to grant our wish!"

"But are you aware of the consequences? You'd have to become a Magical Girl, fighting Wraiths for the rest of your life, risking it at every fight. Not only that, but you only get one wish, no due overs, no take backs. How many of us do you think suffered because of that?"

"...Can't be that bad, right?"

And that was where Eagle blew a fuse. Frankly, he did the only thing a normal Magi would, and said...

"...Okay then. Just watch me. Tonight, i'm gonna go on a patrol, and you three are coming with me."

"Really?" asked Sofia.

"Yup. Though, not just to show you the beauty of being a Magi, but also its risks. This isn't just fun and games, you know."

"Sweet! Can't wait!"

"Trust me, after this, you'll wish you could."

And so, they returned to their brunch, and ate heartily.

* * *

 **And this is pretty much where, if you don't watch the anime, you wouldn't understand why this is happening. So, before you read the rest of this fanfic, i suggest you binge watch all of Madoka Magica. Like, right now, there's only like 12 episodes, it's already subbed and dubbed, and it's amazing. What're you waiting for?**

 **So, please review, and PEACE TO ALL MY PEOPLE!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey, guys! Sea Eagle here. So, heads up. One, i finally thought of a proper ending for this story, so that's good. Two, i thought of a good idea for a sequel, so you can expect that. And three, this might be my last update for the holiday. I'm going back to school on August 3, but my dad is taking me out of town from tomorrow until August 2. Typical. But don't worry, i'll still keep on updating.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Nighttime in Enchancia.

Eagle and the three siblings locked the house door, and set off on a stroll through the streets. Deep down inside, Eagle hoped that it wasn't gonna be a busy night. Wraiths tend to pop up everywhere at random, even though they don't usually strike the same place twice, and the time between one ambush and another is usually at least 10 minutes, but their location around the city is absolutely random. However, Wraiths make up for it by ambushing in groups, making it a little bit harder for Magi to take them down.

Though, of course, you wouldn't have a problem if you're as skilled as many Magical Boys and Girls. Luckily for them, Eagle is one of these people.

They walked around town for over 30 minutes before they encountered a horde of 5 Wraiths. Seeing the Wraiths, the three kids became horrified, remembering what they did to their parents. A clean headshot like that requires some precise aiming and a lot of skill. Eagle, on the other hand, didn't flinch at all at this sight. If anything, he rather enjoyed fighting the Wraiths. It gives him a pleasing adrenaline rush, and what kind of man wouldn't want that, huh?

"Not that bad, huh Amber?" said Eagle.

"Whatever, just kill them already!" yelled Amber.

"Alright, then. Someone's impatient."

And with that, he pulled out what appears to be a blue gem. Curious, Sofia asked "What's that?"

"This is a Soul Gem." replied Eagle. "It's what allows me to transform into my Puer Magi form. This was the system that Kyubey was talking about."

"Oooh. Speaking of whom, he never came back, you know?"

"He will, trust me."

Afterwards, Eagle didn't hesitate. He pressed his Soul Gem to his heart and uttered these words...

"Puer Magi Aquilla Magica!"

And after that cheesy moment, he began to glow. His clothes transformed into the 18th century blue coat and black trousers from the previous night. On his right hand was his trusty longsword, and on his left arm was the small white shield. The kids were amazed at the transformation sequence they just witnessed, smiling in glee at the glowing teenager.

After the light went out, he walked over to the monsters, taking his time to bring his focus up. His eyes sharpened and his grip tightened. He was more ready than ever to fight.

CUE THE PACIFIC RIM THEME SONG!

"Well then, you guys gonna attack me, or are you just gonna sit there and be cowards?" taunted Eagle.

Enraged, the Wraiths attacked. 3 of them charged, and 2 of them fired dark balls at him. He casually parried the two dark balls with his shield and jumped out of the other three's way, flipping over them. He quickly turned and sliced one of the Wraiths, finishing it off, and dashed backwards, heading straight for the other two. With one swift turn, he sliced one down, and blocked the other's with his shield. Just as it staggered, he quickly took the riposte, smoothly impaling the creature. Three down, two to go. He decided to end the fight quickly, and summoned a bright blue orb, just beside him. And out of this blue orb, around 7 light arrows came out, flying towards the Wraiths, and passing through them, immediately killing them off. So that's like, what, 5 enemies down in one paragraph?

The kids were filled with wonder even more at what they saw. They kept thinking about how smooth and skillful all that was. He took them out without even getting touched through out that whole thing. Seeing the kids smile, Eagle smiled himself. It's always nice to see those adorable little faces happy. He always loved little kids, simply for how adorable they can be.

Too bad that he didn't notice the sixth Wraith which appeared behind him.

"LOOK OUT!" yelled James.

However, as Eagle turned...it was too late.

The Wraith shoved its hand through his chest, causing him to flinch. He felt pain throughout his entire body as the Wraith got hold of his beating heart. The three siblings widened their eyes at what they saw. They couldn't believe it, he got killed just like that. In fact, they were just about to shed tears again. Two deaths in two days, sounds like the depression is enough to make them attempt suicide, huh? However, Eagle wasn't dead just yet. Just before the Wraith could pull his heart out of his body, something struck it from behind, causing a blast of crimson mist, and killing the Wraith. However, despite the Wraith disappearing, there was still a big gaping hole on Eagle's chest, causing him to wince and kneel down in pain. The three kids hastily ran towards him to check.

"Eagle!" they yelled.

"I'm fine. Gah...i'm fine." he said.

"You have a hole on your chest!" yelled Amber. "How are you fine!?"

"Because i can heal with my Soul Gem." he then summoned his Soul Gem, causing the wing shaped blue crystal on his belt to disappear, and appear in his hand in its normal Soul Gem form. He then pressed it on his chest, causing the flesh and cloth that was on it to regenerate, back to their normal state. He no longer felt the pain anymore, much to his relief. "See? All better." and then his Soul Gem went back to his belt.

"That's your Soul Gem?" asked Sofia.

"Well of course. You really think i can carry around some egg shaped diamond while holding my sword? It just don't feel right."

"I'll have to agree with you, mate." said a random voice with a British accent.

This irritated Eagle, as he was quite familiar, and displeased, by the voice and who made it. The kids, however, now not of this strange person. But seeing him, they felt rather intimated.

He appeared to be the same age as Eagle. White pale skin, black shoulder length hair, top hat, a white shirt, with rolled sleeves, underneath a black vest, underneath a long black cape, black trousers, and black pumps. Though the intimating things about him was that his left eye was red, and a scar going through it, and the fact that he was holding a long, black scythe which looked like it was ready to cut them all down. He looked like a classy Grim Reaper, but death in any form would freak anyone who's still young at heart.

"If you're looking for a fight, Jack, not now." said Eagle. "I've got kids to teach."

"Oh, come on. Afraid i'll kick your ass again?" replied the teen. "Besides, you ain't got much to lose, mate. Just 5 curses."

"What is he talking about?" asked Sofia.

"Well, you see, when you use your Soul Gem, it slowly becomes impure, and you have to purify it. See?" replied Eagle, showing them his Soul Gem, now with a slightly muddier color. "These Wraiths drop something called curses." he said, picking up a small black orb from one of the Wraiths died. "And we can use that to purify our Soul Gem." and then, he pressed the two items together. His Soul Gem then returned to its original blue color.

"The problem with the system is that each curse only have a limited amount of times they can be used." replied the teen, picking up the curse from the Wraith which he killed, and purified his crimson colored Soul Gem. "And as a result...sometimes Magi would battle over curses."

"Not this time, you bloody prick." replied Eagle.

"Words, Eagle. Words." said the teen. "But, alright. I'll leave you be...for now."

"Good. Next time, Jack. Next time."

"But i'll leave you with this...for every minute you waste not killing a Wraith, it kills a man."

"I know that, you told me a thousand times already."

"...Then why couldn't you save their parents, hmm?"

Yup, you could feel the burn coursing through his veins.

"Until next time, Sea Eagle."

"Jack London."

And with that, the teen, whom Eagle previously dubbed 'Jack London', jumped away, leaping onto the rooftops, and dashing away.

"...Who was that?" asked James.

"That was Jack London, my rival." replied Eagle. "Not from around here, actually. He just moved into Enchancia about 2 years ago."

"Was what he said true?" asked Sofia.

"Yup. Every last word."

"Yikes, this is getting a little dark." said Amber.

"That wasn't even everything to see. You've seen me that close to death, don't you? Well, there are other Magi who are probably risking their lives, and probably dying as we speak."

"Well, that's a scary thought." said Sofia.

"Then i suggest you keep that thought i your head. Because if you choose to make your wish...then that thought would become a reality."

No response. The kids simply gulped out of fear.

* * *

 **Ouch. Dark.**

 **Anyways, whaddya think? Please review and PEACE TO ALL MY PEOPLE!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey, guys. It's Eagle with the true final update for this story from my current hometown. I** don't **know if i'll be posting more chapters while i'm away, but then again, i won't be away for long.**

 **So, anways, enjoy!**

* * *

The next day, our three little protagonists returned to school. Their classmates expected them to cry their way into class or something like that, but no. Not even a pout. They were surprised. They didn't feel sad or anything, but they didn't feel happy. Just...insecure. Rather weird, actually. Considering their age, their friends figured that they'd cry their eyes out for at least a month, or less. I dunno, i still have both my parents, so i dunno how i should feel if something like this happened to me. Regardless, the class huddled around them, feeling curious.

"Hey guys." greeted the three siblings.

"We're so sorry about what happened." said Vivian.

"Oh, it's okay, Viv." replied Sofia. "We're slowly getting over it."

"How did it even happen, anyway?" asked Zandar. "We were told that it was because of a car crash."

"Yeah, pretty much." replied Amber. "The car became unresponsive, and well, we veered off to the side of the bridge."

Sofia and James looked at Amber, surprised at what she said. The look she gave to them back sort of gave them a signal that she did that for a reason, and needed to keep the Wraiths and Magi a secret. So they decided to play along with her little charade.

"Sounds like hacker work." said Zandar.

"And how did you guys survive?" asked Clio.

"Well, there was this kind guy who saw the crash, and immediately called 911." replied Sofia. "Not before helping us out of the car, of course."

"You guys must be very lucky to make it back alive." said Jun.

"Guess so." replied Amber.

And then, the school bell rang. All the students went straight to their seats, leaving the three siblings alone. Sofia and James was about to talk about what Amber just did, but thought that they'd have more time, and privacy, if they talked about it during recess. And so, they did. As the recess bell rang, every student went straight for the cafeteria, and Sofia, Amber, and James were no different. They grabbed their meals, and sat alone. Then, they began to talk.

"Amber, why did you lie about that?" asked Sofia.

"Because if we told them the truth about the Wraiths and about Eagle, they would freak out, now wouldn't they?" replied Amber.

"So we're just gonna keep the whole thing a secret?" said James.

"It's the only choice we have."

"And a wise choice it is." replied a strange, echoing voice. The kids were in a bit of a shock, and looked around to see where it came from. They then turned to the window, and saw Kyubey, talking to them via telepathy. "I'll explain later when you get home."

"Huh, so he WAS right. He does come back." said James.

After school was over, Eagle picked them up and drove them back home. They all simply went straight to the living room and Eagle turned on the TV. Then they all lied down on the couch, or rather couches since there's three in the room, and they relaxed. A tiring day finished. This is also good for Eagle, as he had to rest up. He's on patrol every night. That's pretty much. While he does skip a night or two, usually Saturdays, he fights the Wraiths every day. And with each day, it's always gonna be a struggle for him.

"So, where's Kyubey?" asked James.

"Right here." replied Kyubey, walking into the room.

"So, tell us, why should we keep this whole thing a secret?"

"Amber actually already answered it for me. But, to put into more detail, not only would they freak out, but they'd probably try to understand more of the situation, and study the Wraiths, which would put them in a rather dangerous position."

"Well why do we have to keep the Magi a secret?" asked Sofia.

"Because too much Magi can be a bit chaotic." replied Eagle. "Think about it. We're like T-rexes. You'd rarely find us in groups, and will more likely find us fighting against each other for who gets the prey. It's like what Jack told you last night."

"Well, why did you choose to become a Magi in the first place, then?" asked Amber.

"Simple, because of the one wish the Incubators grant us. It can be any wish remember? As a result, they'd usually approach kids and teens like us who were miserable, and needed miracles. Well, either that, or people with great potential as a Magi. I'm the latter. I didn't even come from an abusive family. I was living a happy life?"

"Then what made you use up your wish?" asked Sofia.

"...Because there was something that's killing me inside. Something that i wanted to fix."

The three kids got up, out of their lying position, and sat down as a sign of their increased curiosity.

"My wish...was so that i could prove my worth to people, that i'm more than just a weird 16 year old boy. That i'm...a peacekeeper."

"You mean people think you're worthless?" asked James.

"Let's just leave it at this, i'm bound to be picked last for anything. Sometimes, i think my parents don't think i'm worth anything. I've always wanted to become a writer, and i'm sure by now they were well aware of that. And yet, they kept suggesting that i try out IT or Economy, or anything like that. Even when i suggested that i would preferably take English Literature for college, they said that it would pretty much be useless. While i do agree with them on that, it's like they expected and demanded me to be something that i don't wanna be. They still love me, nonetheless, but when people barely care about the person you are, and want to be, it kinda hurts."

The three couldn't feel anything else but sorry for Eagle now. Who knew that someone living such a happy life is secretly fighting a battle no one knew about, huh?

"That's the thing about us Magical Boys and Magical Girls. The reason we fight is not to keep the streets clean of Wraiths, not to help the Incubators gather up energy, but rather...for the one wish we made to them. It's our motivation to keep fighting. That's why i suggested that you make your wish for yourselves. Because if you waste that wish on them, you'd be fighting their battles for them. What if they don't need you too, hmm? What if you'll end up being a nuisance to them?"

And then, here comes the fear.

But he does have a point. There's been many Magical Girls and Boys who granted other people's wishes for them to become who they are right now. But eventually, the person whom they made their wish for ended up abandoning them after learning about who they really are. Or sometimes, their wish would eventually backfire, and cause them suffering for their whole lives. Sayaka, anyone? The kids couldn't do anything but think about what Eagle said. Would they really regret it if they wished their parents back to life? Or would it be better to use their wish on themselves?

Then, that night...

Same as the night before, except this time, they haven't encountered any Wraiths for two hours straight. If they were sane, they'd probably rest up and prepare for the next patrol. But not Eagle. The only time he'd ever return to his home again is when there's absolutely no more signs of Wraiths in the city...or 3 am. Whichever comes first. And it's not like there's no signs of Wraiths anywhere. His Soul Gem, which glows in the presence of Wraiths, is glowing brightly. The more they walked along, the more the gem glew. Until they reached a familiar looking bridge, where the gem was shining like the sun.

"This bridge..." mumbled Sofia.

"You three stay here." said Eagle, turning into his Magical Boy form.

With composure, he walked towards the bridge. And as he stood in the middle, Wraiths began to appear. All that glowing for a couple Wraiths? Regardless, Eagle swiftly took them all out, jumping around, avoiding their attacks, and countering the with swift slashes. With the last of them killed, he turned to the kids to ensure their safety. Luckily, they were alright, which brought a smile to his face.

But then, he heard a loud thud behind him. And he saw the kids's faces going pale with widened eyes and dropped jaws. Curious, he turned around to see what's wrong. And what he saw gave him the same reaction.

It was a Wraith, 10 metres tall.

Before Eagle could even react, the Wraith grabbed him in one fell swoop. The kids yelled his name as loud as possible. He tried to break free, but the Wraith's hold was too strong. This time, he was done for. Luckily for the kids, Kyubey showed up just in time. Seeing the situation, he then made an offer to the kids.

"Quick! Make a contract with me, now!" he said. "It's the only thing that can save his life!"

Knowing that they don't have much time, of course they would. But what would they wish for? They only have one shot at this, with not enough time to think. But sharing one quick glance with each other, they know what to do.

"Our wish..." they said in unison.

And then the Wraith opened its mouth.

* * *

 **Dun, dun, dun!**

 **Anyways, please review, and PEACE TO ALL MY PEOPLE!**


	5. Chapter 5

**What is up everybody? This is Sea Eagle, and i'm back from Belitong! I was actually on vacation to the beautiful island of Belitong, and enjoyed every minute of it! So once i got back, i finished this chapter for you guys before school starts! So i hope you enjoy!**

* * *

It was a moment of clutch. Eagle was in the hold of a giant Wraith, and the only thing that could save him from being eaten alive was for the three siblings to make a contract with Kyubey. They'd have to think carefully, for they only get one wish and will be trading it for a lifetime of fighting Wraiths. But if that's what it takes to save their friend, then so be it. But what would they even wish for? That's the elephant in the room. This is usually something they'd need time to think about, but in a situation like this? Looks like they better think fast.

And think fast they did. After sharing a quick glance, they made their wish.

"Our wish..." said all three in unison.

And then the Wraith opened its mouth.

"...Is to fight back." said Amber.

"Ward off the Wraiths!" said James.

"And avenge our mother and father!" said Sofia.

"TOGETHER!" yelled all three once more.

"...Wish granted." said Kyubey.

Meanwhile, on the bridge, Eagle looked like he was done for. He couldn't move his arms, and the light arrows he repeatedly shot are doing barely any damage. As the Wraith opened its mouth, he had another idea, one last shot to save his life. He charged up another set of light arrows just above his head, ready to unleash it. Then he took aim, straight to the Wraith's mouth. However, just as he was about to fire them, a miracle happened. A burst of bright light emitted behind him, causing the Wraith to flinch, and drop him as its hands covered its eyes. He safely landed atop the bridge, and turned around to see what the source was. What he saw made him drop his jaw in absolute shock.

One of them wore a green musketeer outfit, complete with a feathered hat, and held a french rapier in his right hand. Another wore a lime green, silk dress with a red rose pattern finish, and held a red fan in both her hands. And the last wore a purple and white puffy maid outfit, paired with a purple necklace, and completed with a purple wand in her right hand. All three wore capes. The first was a brown leather cape, the second was a green silk cape, and the third was a white cloth cape with a hood, all with the Enchancian crest on them.

You all know this trio as Sofia, Amber, and James.

"Don't worry, Eagle! We'll take it from here!" said Sofia.

"...You guys." quietly replied Eagle.

I wouldn't blame his lack of volume, though. He was in quite a bit of a shock. He just witnessed three innocent children turn into Magical Girls and Boy. Though, is that enough of a shock to not notice the Wraith behind him trying to get a quick sneak attack in? Luckily, one of them had super speed as their ability, and that's James. Like a green blur, he immediately swooped in, and grabbed Eagle, placing him just behind the Wraith. The poor boy shook his head due to the massive shake he just suffered.

"Sorry about that." said James.

"No problem. But give me a warning next time." replied Eagle.

The Wraith then turned around and tried to slam the two down. This time, however, they were ready with their swords prepared to counter anything. But just as it turned, it was attacked from the back by the one of the girls. The attack came from Amber, who unleashed a wave of gushing wind covered with rose petals. She then gracefully set out another one at the Wraiths face, staggering it, allowing all of them to come charging in towards it. As it knelt down, Amber quickly threw her fans at it, followed by a giant orb of light from Sofia. As the fan spun around, slicing the Wraith multiple times, the giant orb exploded upon contact with it, causing it to stagger again, allowing the two boys to finish it off. James went first, slicing the Wraith on multiple spots on its back, with Eagle joining the combo by throwing his buckler to the back of the Wraith's head. And to finish it off, he teleported to where the shield was, and let loose a downward stab, clipping through the Wraith's head and killing it off. The two boys safely landed on the ground as the Wraith disappeared into nothing, dropping a black orb the size of a soccer ball.

"Holy crap, this is huge." said Eagle as he picked up the curse.

"We did it!" yelled James with joy "That was awesome!"

"And rather easy, if i do say so myself." continued Amber.

"See, Eagle? We're fine." said Sofia. "As long as we stick together!"

However, Eagle didn't reply. He simply glanced at them, whilst purifying his Soul Gem with the giant curse he just earned. He then passed it over to the other three, as a sign that it still had some juice in it. And so, they grabbed it, and purified their Soul Gems for the first time, not that they needed it, but still. All that without a word from Eagle. They simply walked back home, after transforming back to their normal forms, and once again...without a word from Eagle. The other three were concerned that what they did might've horrified him.

Amber however thought that he was simply tired after the battle, and that he only needed rest. Well, at least she did...until she went up to check on him...and saw his eyes. She was rather horrified at what she saw. They were, well...blank. Like they're no longer in use anymore. Is Eagle alright? Is he actually scared of the three siblings turning into Magi? Perhaps.

Eventually they arrived home, and without a word fr-you get the idea. They set themselves down on the couches, and lied their bodies down to rest. But then, Eagle finally started talking.

"...What was your wish?"

"Hmm?" replied Sofia.

"What did you ask Kyubey to do?"

"Oh! We wished that we could avenge our parents together."

"...Together? You three made the same wish?"

"Is...that alright?"

"...That was a bad idea. Not only was your wish completely foolish, but you made it together. What were you thinking? Now all three of you are stuck with a life filled with nothing but fighting Wraiths and being drawn off from the outside world! You've basically traded your life away all so you could avenge your parents! Even when they don't need avenging! WHY!?"

And as soon as Eagle raised his voice, he got up into a sitting position, and the tension in the room raised. Amber and James were horrified, but not Sofia. She looked rather...angry at what Eagle said. And so, as a reply, she got up, and walked over to him. And then, she said the following,

"Is being an ant safe?"

"What? N-no."

"And do ants live in colonies?"

"Y-yes, they do. But-"

"Eagle, when you're living a life filled with suffering, isn't it logical that you shouldn't live it alone? Isn't it the worst part of being a Magical Child? Fighting alone for the rest of your life? Then, logically, the best solution is for us to fight through it together!"

"But, Sofia...Aren't you worried about what's ahead? Aren't you worried about all the troubles you know you'll soon face?"

"...No." she then walked back to her siblings, and hovered her arms around their shoulders. "Because i've got them." and then the other two smiled and hugged her back.

Eagle was baffled. Even after witnessing rivalry between two Magical Boys, she still believes that the best solution to their suffering is in fact peace. Even after witnessing the harsh life of a Magi, she still believes that the best solution for it is peace. Even after knowing, that she traded her old normal life for one filled with grief and blood, she still believes that the best solution for it is, well, peace. And from the smile, he can tell that the other two believe in it too. Perhaps...they were right. Perhaps all that he needed to go through his life as a Magi is someone to go through it alongside him.

And so, after crying a couple tears of joy, he embraced the three siblings, enlarging their group hug.

"...Thank you." he said sobbing. "For giving me hope."

The three then hugged him back, with these words whispered from Sofia to him.

"And thank you for the chance."

And so, they tightened their hug.

 _End of Act I_

* * *

 **And with the siblings finally turned into Magi, we can conclude the lighthearted set up of act 1. There will be 3 acts in this story, which where act 2 will be focused around their tragic journey, and act 3 will be the epic final battle. After that, i'm planning to do a sequel, and maybe another one after that. I don't know. Depends on how well this story is received.**

 **Anyway, please review, and PEACE TO ALL MY PEOPLE!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey, guys. Eagle here. So, here it is. The second act of the Magi Siblings. Now i bet you're wondering, what's taking me so long? Well, i'm now an 11th grade IB student. Enough said. Luckily, i was able to finish this. So, enjoy!**

* * *

 _Act II: Of Witches and Men_

Let us skip ahead to one month after the three siblings have transformed into Magical Siblings, shall we? You might think that they're doing alright. Well, i'll just leave you with this, they've been fighting well enough to survive, but not anything more. It seems that they'd often bump into teach other during fights, or occasionally attack each other by accident. Even when they're fighting alone, they couldn't react fast enough to the Wraiths around them. In fact, lemme show you a little moment during one of the four Magi's nightly patrols.

It was an average 6-Wraith fight. Nothing to tough, right? Especially since there's four Magical Children on the job. However, it's as if there was only one present, because the other three were simply struggling. Sofia was doing alright with her magic, able to keep the Wraiths at a distance with light arrows and light bursts, but she hadn't kept in mind that she wasn't the only one on the field. As a result, one of her light arrows nearly hit Amber right through her head whilst she was fighting.

"Watch where you throw that thing!" yelled Amber.

"Sorry!" replied Sofia.

Unfortunately, due to her yelling, she couldn't pay attention to the Wraith she was fighting, and it managed to get a quick blast on her. Luckily, she was able to guard herself with her fans, but it still sent her flying. After she went down, James decided to take the kill instead, by swiftly stabbing it in the chest. First kill of the night.

"That was my kill!" said Amber.

"Well, too bad." replied James, running off towards another one.

Unfortunately, the Wraith he was about to kill happened to be fighting Sofia. So, while he managed to swiftly slice it down in one go, he ended up crashing into Sofia due to momentum.

"Get off!" she yelled, pushing him off.

"Sorry!" he replied.

Yup, you can see that they're quite a mess. While Eagle on the other hand is fighting smoothly. If anything, the reason he still hasn't killed any of the Wraiths is because he's pretty much taunting them, dancing around them and dodging their attacks whilst parrying those which he could not. Actually, it was that, and the fact that he wanted to give the kids a little bit more training, for reasons which you could obviously see. But, he knew that it wasn't going to go well anytime soon. So, he decided to quickly put an end to this useless fight, and started attack. One Wraith after another, he took them all down, dashing in and out from their attacks and countering them with powerful slices. And like many times before, the siblings watched as their master clean up the mess.

The storm was gone and the calm returned. They all picked up the curses and purified their Soul Gems. However, that has now became a little complicated. Amber and James were constantly arguing about which curse belonged to who, while Sofia just sat there and watch as their siblings argue. It wasn't like she could do anything, though. Not only are the two older than her, but James just happened to be the perfect counter to her light magic. The three had a rock-paper-scissor complex between them, James's speed could counter Sofia's magic, the wind of Amber's fan could knock James down, and Sofia;s magic provided defense for most of Amber's moveset.

And once, again, it was Eagle who calmed the two down.

"What do you mean this one's yours!?" yelled James. "I was the one who killed it!"

"YOU killed it!? It was my fan that clipped through it!" yelled back Amber.

"Oh please! I saw how you fought back then! Not once did i see you kill a Wraith with your stupid fan!"

"Well i was watching you fight as well, and i didn't see you take any of them out with that stupid sword!"

"GUYS!" screamed Eagle. "Enough with the bickering! One of you give the curse to the other and find another one! Is that really a difficult thing to do!?"

"...No." replied the two, with a quiet tone, followed by Amber letting go of the curse and giving it to James.

"Good. Now apologize." Eagle then tossed another curse towards Amber, with still a little bit of juice in it.

"...We're sorry." said the two in unison.

"Good. Goddammit, you three. You guys are failing hard."

"We know." replied Sofia. "We just don't know what's wrong with us."

"Perhaps we need more training!" suggested James.

"Or maybe, you guys aren't cut out for this." replied Eagle. "I knew you shouldn't have made that wish in the first place."

It was then that the three looked down in shame. Maybe he was right. Maybe the Magi life isn't for them. But then again, it's not like they could turn back. Once they made their wish, bye-bye normal life. However, despite what he just said, Eagle was actually thinking of how he could improve their strength and skills. And luckily for him, he knew just the correct path the siblings should take.

"...Well, desperate times, desperate measures." he mumbled.

2 hours later...

After their nightly patrol, the kids went straight to bed, because let's face it, they're kids. No way can they stay up this late. Eagle, on the other hand, could. In fact, he's at the computer right now, surfing through some strange website which doesn't look like it could be accessed by a normal human being. You see, it was a website only anyone with a Soul Gem could access. How does it know you have one? Well, webcam. What else? He seemed rather serious browsing through it. But why? What exactly is this idea of his? And how can the kids grow stronger?

Well i'll tell you how. Because the website he was accessing was a website for a Magical Children Homestay program.

1 week later...

Now, let us move on to the second location of our story. Because the trio had spring break, Eagle decided to spend it on a special place, where the three could train and themselves to their full potential. This city, however, was no normal one. It was a sacred ground for all Magi everywhere. Many of the legends passed down from one Magi to another were located within the city itself. In fact, one of the more recent amazing feats that the Magical Children has performed happened in this city, which you'll all be informed of later.

All i can tell you is that this city is called...Mitakihara.

"Wow, this place looks neat." said Amber. "I like the architecture."

"Oh, this is just the airport." replied Eagle. "Wait until you see the mall."

"OOOH, i can't wait!"

"So, remind us why we're here again." said James, in a rather complaining tone.

"We're in a sort of holy pilgrimage. You see, research from the Incubators state that Magical Boys and Girls seems to grow stronger here than anywhere else in the world."

"Why is that?" asked a curious Sofia.

"I'll tell you guys that later. But first, we need to find our host."

"Okay!" replied the three in unison.

And so, they walked forth towards the arrival gate, looking for a sign with Eagle's name on it. They looked around as they walked, but didn't saw any of them. Though, the path to the gate wasn't exactly something they could take their eyes off of. Shops as far as the eye can see, filled with clothes, sweets, technology, and many more. It felt quite atmospheric, and the good kind at that. Every turn and path had the kids smiling. Even though this wasn't their first time abroad, it doesn't mean that they've seen anything like this. Well, Eagle has. He's been to Singapore a lot, and the airport there isn't something to laugh at. Trust me. So, as a result, he was able to keep his focus and an eye out for their homestay host.

But then he lost it.

Upon exiting baggage claim, he saw the sign with his full name on it. But what he enjoyed seeing most was the girl holding it. Blond hair with two drill shaped pigtails, cute pale face with yellow eyes, and a cute flower ornament on her hair. She wore a white blouse under eath a brown jacket, and white flats. Eagle just couldn't help but stare. Unfortunately, their little protégés noticed this, and as an attempt to tease him, James whistled the 'Careless Whisper' tune. Of course, Eagle scolded him.

"James!" he yelled.

"Sorry, Mr Lovestruck." replied James.

That statement gave Eagle a rather disappointed look on his face, which went away immediately as he walked over towards the girl. Noticing him coming her way, she waved at him to get his attention. And it worked, as he waved back as well.

"Hey!" she said.

"H-hey." replied Eagle.

"So, you're Eagle, huh?"

"Yeah. Though, it's just a nickname. You're Mami, right?"

"Yup, Mami Tomoe. Nice to meet you, Eagle-san."

"S-san?"

"I just like using honorifics."

"Oh. Well, nice to meet you, too, Mami-san." And with that, they happily shook hands.

"So, where are the kids?"

"Right here, actually." Eagle then signalled the three to walk in, and they did just that. "This is Sofia, Amber, and James."

"Nice to meet you!" they said in unison.

"Nice to meet you, too." replied Mami. "Oh, i can't wait for you three to meet my sister. She's gonna be thrilled."

"You have a sister?" asked Sofia.

"Of course. Come on, what're we waiting for? Let's get you four to my place." she replied.

And with that, they went out of the airport, and to the bus heading to the station near Mami's apartment.

* * *

 **So, did you guys like it? Please review. And you're probably also wondering, why is the title of the act 'Of Witches and Men'? Well, i'll explain that soon.**

 **PEACE TO ALL MY PEOPLE!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Wassap? Got a long chapter for you guys, today. Man, i put a lot into this one. And you can expect this kind of quality for the rest of the story. I'm gonna make it my best one yet, guys. Trust me, it'll be awesome.**

 **So, news update, i finally watched Inside Out, and if you can't tell from my profile, i absolutely loved it. A must watch for any Disney fan, especially a modern Disney fan.**

 **Enough chit chat, let's go!**

* * *

It didn't take the group long to reach Mami's apartment. Mitakihara maybe a big city, but it's not along the lines of Los Angeles or New York. Proof, the girls who are in charge of this city always go by foot when they're on patrol. That's right, non-Madoka fans. There are more Magical Girls in this city than simply Mami. Though, if you are a fan, this shouldn't come as a surprise. Upon arriving, Eagle's crew picked up their luggage, and went straight for the stairs to the second floor. Though, with the luggage, they struggled quite a bit. Afterwards, they walked down the corridor, and made a quick left turn, passing by 2 rooms before arriving at Mami's apartment. She unlocked the door, and entered the apartment followed by her guests. Upon entering, she greeted whoever was in there.

"Bebe, i'm home!" she said.

"...Bebe?" asked everyone else in unison.

"Mami!" yelled a little girl as she ran over and hugged her 'sister'.

The little girl had white hair, yellow eyes with a red outline, strangely, and wore a pink sailor dress with white polka dots, and long brown sleeves underneath, paired with tight dark pink pants and brown shoes. Adorable, isn't she?

"So, this is the sister you were talking about?" asked Eagle.

"Yup. Everyone, this is Nagisa Momoe. Though, i like to call her Bebe," said Mami.

"Nice to meet you!" said Nagisa, giving a bow and a smile towards the guests, to which the bowed and smiled back.

"Come in, come in," said Mami, "You can set your luggage over by the kitchen door. There's plenty of room there."

"Ba dum tss," said Eagle, noting the unintended pun in Mami's sentence. The entire room laughed at the pun he had pointed out. You guys understood the pun, right? Plenty of ROOM? Just give it a second to kick in.

"So, what brings you guys to the program and to Mitakihara?" asked Mami.

"It's these three, actually," replied Eagle. "They made their contract about a month ago, so they should've been familiar with fighting Wraiths by now. But instead of being professionals, they flop about with every minute of each fight."

"Explain?"

"They're 'okay' fighting off Wraiths alone, but not together. I'd usually have to be the one to clean up the mess."

"Oh. Well then, that might be tough to solve, now isn't it?"

"But it IS my duty as their Senpai."

"Wait, Senpai?" asked the three kids.

"Yeah, Senpai," replied Eagle. "You three train under me, so that automatically makes you three my Kohais."

"...Why are you suddenly using Japanese terms?" asked Amber.

"Just shut up."

"Well, we'll just see how bad it is. It can't be that bad, right?" said Mami as she walked over to the kitchen to get some tea.

"Oh, you just wait," the four then walked over to the triangle glass table in the middle of the room, "Tonight's patrol night, right? You can assess them then," they sat down around the table.

Just as Mami was boiling the water, Sofia talked to Eagle.

"...Why did you say all that?" she asked. "And why right in front of our faces? It made us feel bad, you know?"

"Exactly. That's what i'm trying to do," he said. "I wanna make you feel bad for not being great Magi."

"Why?"

"Well, allow me to answer your question with another question...how badly do you want to prove me wrong now?"

It was then that Sofia widened her eyes, and so did her siblings upon hearing this statement. He does have a point, though. They DO want to prove him wrong. They DO want to prove that they don't mess up every time.

"Sometimes, the best way to motivate people to do better is to criticize them," he continued.

Fanfic writing lessons with Sea Eagle, everybody.

Skipping the formalities, we now skip ahead to night, when Mami, Nagisa, and their friends go on patrol. Besides, these streets are filled with Wraiths at night rather than day, so any Magi who fights at day is either sparring or is completely mad. That's another thing about Magical Boys and Girls, they limit the use of their powers to only at night, because they'd have no use for it at day, and the fact that it drains out a bit of their Soul Gem. So, back to our heroes, they arrive atop the highest tower in the city, and remained there as they await the arrival of four others.

And by atop the highest tower, i literally mean atop the tower. Remember that tower in Madoka Magica's OP? Yeah, that one. Worry not, my readers, they're in their Magical Children form, so they should be fine.

Luckily for them, they spotted the four a mere ten minutes after their arrival at the tower. They were atop a building nearby, and it seemed that they noticed the six atop the high tower, and signaled over to them and waited until the group was in the other's line of sight. And so, with one big leap, they made their way to the other building. They all landed safely on their feet...except for James, who went face first onto the rooftop, causing the others to laugh at him upon seeing this.

"Seriously, James. Feet first," said Amber. "I'm surprised you even survived that."

"Face of steel, Amber," replied James, with a grin on his face and both hands behind his head. "Face of steel."

"Well, that explains why you never got any girls."

"OOOOOH, BURN!" yelled one of Mami's four friends, clad in red.

"So, these are the homestayers, Mami-san?" asked the pink clad girl.

"Yup, these are them," replied Mami. "The three siblings are the twins, Amber and James, and the younger sister, Sofia. And this is their guardian, Eagle," and then she turned to Eagle's gang. "Guys, these are my friends, the pink one is Madoka Kaname, the blue one is Sayaka Miki, the red one is Kyoko Sakura, and the one in white and purple is Homura Akemi."

"Nice to meet you!" said Madoka and Sayaka, bowing in respect.

"What's with the rune on your buckler?" asked Kyoko, pointing at the rune on his shield.

"Oh, this is from a game called Bloodborne," replied Eagle. "The Hunter's Mark, symbol of all the Hunters of Yharnam."

"Okay, then..." replied Homura. "Shall we begin?"

"Of course," said both Mami and Eagle in unison. Out of surprise, they then shared a small, wide-eyed glance at each other, and uttered, "JINX!" at the same time, again.

They could've gone about with it for the whole night, but they knew they had a patrol to do, so the whole crew got down to business. They jumped off the building, and made their way through the rooftops of the city skylines, free running north. They were all ready and focused on this duty, even the children, and especially the three siblings. After what Eagle said to them, they really wanted to show him, and the rest of the gang, that they're not pushovers. The sharp and determined look in their eyes is enough to show how badly they wanted it. But that look was soon gone as the while crew came to a halt.

Underneath them was a road, filled with Wraiths, at least 3 or 4 hordes of them. Eagle saw this as an opportunity to test out the three so he could set the bar for how much he should train them through this home stay. With a grin, he said, "James, you're up first. Head down there and show these Wraiths what you can do."

"All by myself?" asked James, turning to Eagle.

"Yup. Show them what you got!"

"Alright then," he cracked his knuckles, and summoned his rapier, feeling pumped up, "watch and learn, ladies. This is how it's done." And then, he jumped down to the street, right in the middle of the Wraiths. The loud thud grabbed their attention, and made them turn right at him. But before they could even do anything, he was already a green blur, slicing down every Wraith there. Even though they were light attacks, he did manage to stun them with sheer pain whilst he danced around the white humanoids.

"King of speed strikes again!" he yelled in the middle of the fight, still a blur.

"Don't show off, James!" yelled Eagle from the rooftops.

"Relax! I can do this!"

Uh, no, you couldn't.

Just as he finished that sentence, he immediately tripped and fell, leaving him open to over 24 Wraiths. That pretty much means he's utterly fucked. As he turned around, he saw every Wraith on the street surrounding him, ready to tear him apart. Out of fear, he screamed and covered his face, hoping that something would come and help him. The Wraiths quickly attacked the young boy like moths flying to a light. But before they could even touch him, they were immediately slain. Upon hearing the noise of slashing, and Wraiths popping away, he uncovered his face, and saw an image of red and blue. Kyoko and Sayaka had descended from the rooftops and saved his life.

"Well, that was close, wasn't it?" said Sayaka, wiping her forehead as Kyoko helped James up.

"You're welcome, kid," said Kyoko.

James was simply dumbstruck, and disappointed at himself. He had just a complete fool of himself with just one little trip. Unbelievable. He was even more disappointed when he got back up to the rooftop, and saw that Eagle wasn't happy with his performance. His arms were crossed, and his face had a disappointed look on it, as if it wasn't clear enough. But, he did wipe the look off of his face, and walked over to James, giving him a pat on the shoulder before setting off again. The young boy was rather confused at the older one's actions. He was expecting a scolding, or something to show how annoyed he is of his constant failure, like he did in the past with him AND his sisters. But, no. Eagle didn't even look mad when they head off to look for more Wraiths.

Well, that's because he was hiding his disappointment, and frustration, inside of him. And he's done a pretty good job at doing so.

20 minutes and 3 ambushes passed, all from Mami's crew, of course, and the Magi encountered what appears to be a unique Wraith. Its hood was in the shape of a beak, and its cape looked like wings. But the strangest thing about it was its speed. Compared to the other Wraiths, it was like a jet engine running on adrenaline. It was so fast, that they were having a hard time keeping up with it. Once again, Eagle saw this as an opportunity to train another one of his little Proteges.

"Amber, take this one!" he yelled. "Fast enemies like that can be countered with wide ranged zoning, something your fans clearly don't lack."

"Okay!" she replied. "But what if i mess up?"

"Mami and Madoka will back you up. Draw its attention, and knock it down with your gusts."

"Roger that!" And with that, she jumped off of the rooftops, with Mami and Madoka following afterwards. Upon landing, she threw her fans at the Wraith, which was running away from the three. They clipped its back, causing it to come to a screeching halt, and turn around whilst doing so. The three Magi was in its sight, and at blinding speeds, he ran towards them for the kill. Luckily, Amber's fan returned to her just in time for her to unleash a heavy gust of wind and rose petals. To some extent, it worked. But alas, the Wraith was only slowed down, for it was still on its feet, and as the gust finished, it got back to top speed. Panicking, Amber tried another burst, but the Wraith simply hopped through it like a dolphin jumping through a hula hoop.

And that was when she screamed in terror, and fired out the biggest gush of wind she has ever let out. Unfortunately, it was an AoE. What does that mean? It means the range hits pretty much everything around her. This unfortunately included Mami and Madoka. As a result, they were sent flying back, along with the Wraith, finally. Seeing as the other two Magi were down, she took the kill for herself. But as it turns out, she forgot that you shouldn't fight a fast fighter head on. And this soon becomes clear, because just as she was just about the strike the knocked down Wraith down with her fan, it immediately got up, and parried the fan out of her hold, causing her to fall back.

Like James before her, she covered her face in terror and screamed. But just before the Wraith took the Riposte, it was struck with shots from two of Mami's muskets, causing it to stagger. Madoka soon followed with a pink arrow of light, straight through the Wraith's head, and killed it. Amber finally uncovered her face, seeing that the Wraith is nothing but a curse now. And as you expected, as she purified her Soul Gem with the curse and got back up to the roof, Eagle tried to hide his frustration, and the group pressed on.

 _"I can't believe it,_ " he thought. " _Even in here, they still can't do good by themselves. How did they do so well the first time they fought that Wraith?_ "

Though, his thoughts were soon interrupted when the group came to a temporary halt. As he recovered from his train of thought, he saw a bridge. And upon that bridge is, this might sound familiar to most of you readers, a giant Wraiths. Though this one was quite powerful, as it has not one, not two, but four pairs of arms, all holding swords. Sofia, knowing that it was her turn, gulped and trembled in fear at the sight of this mighty foe. But Eagle's next words then reassured her that she was going to be alright.

"Don't worry," he said, "i'll back you up. Besides, you shouldn't worry about anything. The bigger ones make an easier target for your magic spells."

"...Okay," said Sofia, in a tone so quiet, it was almost like she was whispering.

And with that, Eagle jumped down onto the street, with Sofia following afterwards, hesitantly. They walked calmly to the bridge. Well, Eagle was. Sofia was a bit frightened. After all, she was only 8. The one time she was fighting a Wraith this big, she had both her siblings and her mentor by her side to back her up. Now it was only her and her mentor. But, seeing Eagle, she was rather confused. It seemed that he was infusing his sword with something. She couldn't tell what, but it DID gave the sword a silver-ish glow. Then, his left hand was covered in some sort of mist, which he then pressed firmly in his hands, causing his entire body to get covered in the yellowy mist.

"What are you doing?" asked Sofia.

"Well, you see, in Bloodborne there were these buffs you can use," replied Eagle, "and each buff has a different effect. I've got like 6 of them."

Free points for whoever could guess which buffs he used. Fun fact, remember the crimson thing Jack London fired in the first chapter? That was also a buff from Bloodborne too.

"You go first."

And then, she got back to being frightened. She looked at the Wraith in fear, as it was tremendously big. In fact, it was bigger than the giant Wraith that nearly killed Eagle. To think that only two people could beat this is quite insane. She tried to control her breathing before making the first move, but she just couldn't. The poor girl was too scared to do this. Her siblings simply watched worryingly as their sister trembled, and the rest were simply at the edge of the building, hoping that whatever happens next would leave a happy ending. The 8 year old walked over to the Wraith with trembling feet. In her head, she repeated the words 'I can't do this. I can't do this. EAGLE PLEASE HELP!' And as if Eagle was reading her mind, he spoke to her.

"I knew it...you really DID forgive them for killing your parents."

And suddenly, the frightened look in her eyes disappeared as the memory repeatedly flashed before her eyes. The scene played over and over again, how their parents were instantly killed, how helpless she was, and she despised it. And so, fear turned into anger. Her legs were no longer trembling. She walked over to the Wraith with an enraged look on her face. A couple steps later, and she wasn't walking. She was running. The Wraith, whose attention was drawn to Sofia the entire time, walked over to it as well, and prepared its blades to strike her down.

But the little girl wasn't gonna back down. As she ran, she fired explosives balls of light from her purple wand, right at the Wraith's face and hands. She fired them at a speed so aggressive, it made even James drop his jaw. She gritted her teeth out of anger the whole time, feeling determined that she will kill this giant Wraith. Her blasts never stopped. She just kept going and going and going, waving her wand to and fro, throwing explosives shining orbs at the Wraith who didn't seem affected by the orbs. It just kept walking straight towards the running Magi.

But soon, she was close enough for it to strike with all 8 of its swords. So it swung them all at immense speeds. Strangely enough, Sofia was able to dodge them all, and jump from one blade to another, safely avoiding its attacks. She then flew above the Wraith, where it can't reach her. She then looked down on it, still enraged, and lifted her wand up high. And then, light came towards it like a waterfall pouring down. It soon became clear to Eagle, who was observing closely, that she was going for a charge attack. It seemed like she was going to pull it off, but then the Wraith jumped to Sofia's height, ready to swing its swords. But unfortunately for it, her attack was fully charged.

And with a blood-curdling scream, she unleashed its full fury on the poor Wraith with one, giant, bright beam of light.

Everyone who witnessed it had their eyes widened and their jaws dropped. Well, except for Eagle. He had a feeling something like this would happen. Let anger consume a Magi, anything close to it is going to die a brutal and painful death. And with Sofia, it's no exception. Her scream just went on, it made you wonder how much breath did she took in last time. The poor Wraith wasn't simply destroyed. It was obliterated, wiped out of existence. Luckily for the Wraith, the pain only lasted for one whole minute. But too bad for it, though, it was one painful minute. The beam finally died down, along with Sofia's rage as she glided down and picked up the curse, presenting it to her mentor, still with that enraged look on her face. She walked over to him, who looked like he couldn't feel any emotions at all. Well, he does. He's just trying to keep his cool. The little girl was just a couple of couple of feet away from the teen. With a determined voice, she said,

"...Have i proven you wrong yet?"

"I would say you have," said Eagle, "but you haven't." And then, he knelt down, and continued, "You've done the one thing that all Magi must never do in their lifetime."

"Which is?"

"Letting your emotions get the best of you in battle. Whether it be depression, joy, or anger, don't ever let your emotions take over your focus, got it!?"

The angered look was then wiped out of Sofia's face. She looked back at what damage she had done. The bridge wasn't just left with a burn mark, it was set ablaze by Sofia's attack. Her Soul Gem took some damage, too. Its 2 thirds were black before she purified it. And then, the other's faces. She didn't have to zoom in to tell that they were all shocked by that one move. And so, she bowed her head down, feeling ashamed. She was about to cry, but then, Eagle hugged her, trying to comfort the young girl in purple.

"It's okay, you did good," he said. "Better than i ever would've been."

"Really?" asked Sofia, wiping the small teardrop that was about to run down her cheeks.

"Absolutely," Eagle then broke the hug, and stood up, holding the young girl's hand. "Come on, let's get back to the others."

"...Okay." replied Sofia with a happy face as they walked back to the rooftops.

"Don't worry, once we get back to Mami's apartment, we'll have a huge di-..." his sentence was interrupted by the appearance of a silhouette, not too far in front of them. A top hat, a cape, and a scythe on its right hand. "...Oh no." he uttered.

Yup, you guessed it. It was Eagle's arch-rival, Jack London.

"Well, well, well..." he said in his British accent. "What have we here?"

* * *

 **Well, did you like it? Please review! And there's a poll on profile if you guys want to answer that. Just go on ahead, if you wish.**

 **PEACE TO ALL MY PEOPLE!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello, ladies and gentlemen! So, news flash, i finally completed a New Game on Bloodborne! The two final bosses were alright. If you've never played the game or seen any walkthroughs of it, though, you'd find the ending quite shocking.**

 **But enough of that. Let's get down to why you guys are really here. ENJOY!**

* * *

"What're you doing here?" asked Eagle.

"Same reason why you're here, mate," replied Jack, "homestay. In fact, my hosts just happen to be on your team."

"...Hosts?" Eagle tilted his head out of confusion.

"Kyoko Sakura and Sayaka Miki."

"Ah."

"Yeah. Oh, by the way, behind you."

Behind him? This left Sofia confused, but it didn't confuse Eagle. Luckily, he still had his buffs on. So he quickly juked back, transforming into mist as he did. Sofia, surprised, turned to him to check. But instead, what he saw was a green blur passing by, with two slashing white blurs along with it. Luckily, Sofia stepped back a bit out of surprise, just out of the blur's hitbox. And it was a good thing, too. Because as soon as Eagle finished his juke backwards, he used another one of his buffs, which was an AoE, unleashing a mighty wave of sound, causing both Sofia and the blur to get knocked down.

The blur was finally a blur no more. In fact, it was a Magical Girl. She looked to be Sofia's age. Her hair was brown and tied up to a bun. She wore a green crop top with golden trimmings, a traditional silver sirwal made of silk, and green flat slippers, with wristbands made of gold. Turning around, her face looks young and her eyes were brown. On her two hands were a pair of small scythes, possibly to complement Jack's bigger reaper. She quickly got on her feet, and went straight to Jack's side, thinking that she would be safe right beside him. The older one slowly clapped his hands, as if he was mocking his rival.

"Impressive," he said. "You have the Old Hunter Bone AND the Beast Roar items. Didn't know you like Bloodborne that much."

"Didn't know you did," replied Eagle.

"Trust me, mate. Before i played Bloodborne, i had a grim reaper-ish look. Then i found out about Gehrman and i thought 'I MUST BE LIKE HIM!'."

"Figures."

And with that, Eagle's buffs ran out, removing the mist from the Old Hunter Bone off of his body, and the silvery glow from the Empty Phantasm Shell off of his blade. But it looked like he was ready to re-apply said buffs. Sharp and focused eyes, tightened grip on his longsword, his right foot behind his left, he was in a fighting position. And it soon became quite clear that his opponent was right in front of him. The other teen noticed this to. And so, he held his scythe with both his hands, and had his right foot behind his left as well, as if he was entering a stance.

"Girls," they said in unison, "we think it'd be best if you join the others at the roof."

The two young girls, surprised, simply replied, "Uh...okay," in unison as well, with the girl clad in green speaking with a British accent, similar to that of Jack's. And then they walked away from the bridge. As soon as they stepped off of it, they jumped over to the rooftops, and rejoined with the others.

"Um, Sayaka-chan, i think that's Jack..." said Kyoko.

"Why does it look like he's about to kill Eagle?" asked Sayaka, nervously\

"Because..." replied Sofia, nervously "...he's Eagle's rival."

Back on the bridge, the other two were definitely prepared for a battle at this point. Their eyes were locked on to each other, their legs were ready to cover up the distance between them, and they were ready to swing their mighty weapons at each other, and leave the other slain...

...I wonder how many of you are going to take that as a sexual innuendo.

"Well, then, shall we get started?" asked Eagle, applying both his previous buffs.

"Gladly," replied Jack, englufing his weapon in a blood-like aura, his own buff.

(Battle BGM: The 13th Dilemma, 2.5 Remix)

And then, the two lunged towards each other. Their weapons clashed multiple times with each swing, causing sparks on where ever their weapons collided. Eagle was constantly juking in and out of range, due to the length of Jack's scythe. Luckily for him, his Old Hunter Bone was very handy as he was able to move around without having to worry about running into his opponent's attack. It couldn't hit him no matter how hard Jack tried. They remained cautious, jumping in and out like two roosters in a cockfight.

Jack's next move was an unfortunate one for him. He swung his scythe, but Eagle juked in, staying under the swing. He was unscratched by the attack, and predicted a follow-up as his sight was on Jack's scythe. And he predicted correctly. The reaper swung his scythe once again, and Eagle parried it with his buckler, with it moving along with the scythe, causing it to over-swing, and for Jack to stumble backwards due to momentum. Eagle took this chance to Riposte. His sword was engulfed in lightning, and he swing it downwards, causing a line of lightning bursts to head straight for Jack. The reaper rolled to his left and avoided the wave, countering with a blast of crimson mist. His attack connected, causing Eagle to fly backwards. He then took no time to charge up at him, and follow up with a second attack. Eagle, fortunately, recovered in time and parried the attack wit his shield once again. He stumbled back to momentum like the previous parry, allowing Eagle to counter with the lightning burst once more. It electrified Jack, causing quite a lot of damage to the poor guy. He immediately recovered, and the two charged at each other.

The girls simply watched as the two Magi clashed in furious battle. The three siblings, in particular, watched with tension on their faces. They wanted to help Eagle out, but they knew he'd just say no in the end. Besides, it's not like they were strong enough to stop them. The two probably made their contract longer than they have. They were simply confused on why they have to fight all the time. Couldn't they settle the who gets the curse by argument? What confused them even more was the fact that this battle doesn't even involve Wraiths. Luckily for them, their questions were answered by a certain little white blob of disgust.

"Let me guess, you're confused as to why they're fighting to the death for no reason," he said, walking into the scene from what appears to be nowhere. The three jolted in surprise at his appearance, but quickly calmed down, knowing that it was Kyubey.

"Well, yes!" replied Amber.

"It's simple, really. It's because of what they respectively believe in."

The three simply tilted their heads in confusion.

"Allow me to explain," continued Kyubey. "You have Eagle, a Magical Boy who used his wish to prove his worth and become a peacekeeper. His goal as a Magi is to take out Wraiths without getting anyone innocent in the crossfire. He believes in justice. On the other hand, you have Jack. He and his sister was orphaned from a poor family at a young age. So they used their wish simply so they could survive. As a result, Jack seems quite distrusting in other Magi, and fights only for himself and his sister. He believes in survival. In other words, it's like putting a lion and cheetah in the same room."

"Well, that's stupid!" yelled Sofia. "Why can't they just get along!? They can achieve both things at the same time!" And then, she turned to the other six Magi with them. "And why aren't you stopping them!?" she yelled.

"Well, we could," said Kyoko, "but they'll just fight again in the future."

"And it will stay that way until one of them dies or gives in to the other," continued Homura.

This caused even more tension with the three siblings. As they watched the fight again, the feeling for them to step in and cease the battle increased even more. As a matter of fact, Sofia even began to shed a tear or two. Mami noticed this, and being her, she decided to take matters into her own hands.

"Don't worry," she said. "Leave this to me." She leaped off the roof, and towards the bridge.

Back on the battlefield, the two boys were still engaged in combat, swinging their weapons and jumping to and away from each other, dodging attacks and delivering their own, trying to slay the other. The looks on their faces showed determination and anger, with a bit of arrogance. Their eyes were focused on the other's weapon as they predicted when to come in and strike or to jump out of the other's range or block the attack. The bridge was filled with orange sparks and the sound of metal clashing.

"You've gotten slower than last time, mate," taunted Jack.

"So have you, it seems," taunted Eagle back. "You haven't gotten a single hit on me!"

As their weapons collided, they were stuck in a position where they had to push the other off. They pushed and pushed and pushed, with their feet planted firmly on the ground, supporting the rest of their body. Their eyes were sharp and their teeth were grit. They growled and grunted a bit to bring up their strength. It seems like they were at the very edge. But then, the two noticed something beyond their opponent. Bullets rained down from both ends of the bridge, forming two straight waves in a pincer-like motion, heading straight for them. Fearing them, the two jumped to their own right sides, and avoided the bullets, without getting a single scratch. As they looked up to see the source of the bullets, they saw a certain blonde Magical Girl descending right in between them. Obviously, it was Mami Tomoe.

"Alright, boys," she said as she safely landed on the bridge, "playtime's over."

"Well then, who's this bitch?" said Jack, crossing his arms.

"Mami-san, i insist you get out of the way," said Eagle.

"For your own sake, Eagle-san, i will not," she replied. "You are aware of how destructive rivalries between Magi can get, right?"

"Well, you don't see anyone innocent getting hurt, right?"

"You are."

"I can take care of myself just fine!"

"Tell that to them." Mami then pointed at Eagle's own three Proteges. As Eagle turned, he could see from afar that they were quite worried about his safety. And as a result, he started to feel bad about himself. "I didn't stop this fight because i didn't want you to get hurt. I stopped it because they didn't want you to," continued Mami.

Eagle let out a quick sigh afterwards and said, "Okay." Jack on the other hand, still wasn't happy. Regardless, he felt that it was useless to challenge him again, and walked away from the two, towards her sister who was atop the same floor as the rest of the group.

"Well, i guess we'll have to wait until next time to settle this," he said whilst walking away. "But remember this: next time we meet, it won't be friendly..."

Both Eagle and Mami simply glared at him out of hate.

"LILY!" yelled Jack at the Magi he came with, who was atop the building. "Let's go! Tell Kyoko and Sayaka we'll meet up with them later!"

"Coming!" replied the younger Magi. She was just about to follow him. But just as she was about to leap off the building, she turned to the three siblings, with a saddened and disappointed look on his face.

"I'm so sorry for my brother's behavior," she said. "He's usually a nice guy. I swear! Please forgive him."

The three hesitated for quite a bit. Well, Amber and James were, not Sofia. It wasn't in her nature to not forgive anyone.

"...We forgive him. Don't worry," she said.

"Thank you! Thank you very much!" replied the green-clad Magi. "I hope that we can be the best of friends!"

"Certainly!"

"Oh, you're too kind. My name's Lily, by the way. Lily Windbell."

"I'm Sofia Balthazar. These are my step-twins, Amber and James Milledton."

"Well, i hope to see you all soon. Goodbye!"

And with that, she finally leaped the building and followed her older brother. And just then and there, Eagle and Mami finally reached the rest of the group, just as if they timed it perfectly with Lilly's leaving.

"Didn't know he had a sister," said Eagle with his arms crossed.

"Bet you also didn't know that his last name is Windbell," said James.

"Oooh, really? Now that's information i could use. Well, i guess we're done here. Let's go back home."

The others agreed, and so, they left. They all looked tired, except for Sofia, who looked more like she was worried than tired. For she was afraid that this was what being a Magi is really like, and that she will soon be dragged into it. Now that's a thought that she wouldn't be able to get out of her head for quite a while.

* * *

 **Don't worry, that won't be the last time you'll see Jack and Lily, i hope. Anyways Please review!  
**

 **PEACE TO ALL MY PEOPLE!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey, guys. Sea Eagle here. So, nothing much for me to say, except that i'm having a lot of trouble getting the incentive to write, and keep on writing, but i will! Even though what i have for you is a small filler, it is a chapter, nonetheless.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

The next morning...

5 am. Eagle usually wakes up at this moment, such was his nature. He was an Indonesian who moved into Enchancia after escaping his home. Not one soul knows why. But, even if he wasn't living under the rules of his parents, he still wakes up at 5 am. He believes that the sooner you wake up, the more you get to enjoy the day. So after he finished his dawn prayers, since he was a Muslim, he went downstairs, since he was sleeping in the same bed as Mami, and the kids sleep on the lower floor with Nagisa, and went straight to the kitchen to get a glass of coffee to start his day.

His tracks, however, was stopped when he reached the living room.

Nagisa, Amber, and James were all sleeping like little babies in their sleeping bags. Sofia, on the other hand, looked like she was up all night, sitting down, and staring at her bright purple Soul Gem. She looked at it as if she saw a ghost. Her eyes were wide and her pupils are blank. It was as if she was having a thousand-yard stare. Though, that wouldn't be a surprise. After all, she was just 8 years old, and yet she's forced upon the dark world of Magical Boys and Girls without even knowing how dark it was going to be, until just last night. This was what was in Eagle's mind, as a matter of fact, and felt quite sorry for the young girl. So, she tried to talk her out of it.

"Were you up all night?" he asked her.

She turned to him, without even a jolt, still with the same dreary look in her eyes. "...Yes, i was..." she replied.

"Look, don't think too much about what happened last night," Eagle said as he sat down beside her. "Sure, that was what it's truly like to be a Magi, but that doesn't mean every corner of our world is dark."

"I want to believe that..." Sofia stared back at her Soul Gem, "...but i don't think i can. After all i've seen."

"But do you believe deep down that there is some light in being a Magi?"

"...If there is any sign of it."

"Well, you do. I don't."

Confused, Sofia turned towards Eagle, this time with a tilt on her head.

"Sure, people believe god exists, but is there any legitimate proof of that? Nope. And yet, here they are, defending that belief. They still look for ways to prove themselves right, even though Atheists found multiple ways to prove them wrong. I believe that being a Magi isn't all that bad, and so does Mami and her friends. And yet they didn't need to see proof of that, they make the proof. They fight for what they believe in."

"And were they right?"

"...Who knows? Maybe we're right about what it's like to be a Magi, maybe Jack's right. When it comes to beliefs, no one is right until reality ultimately says so. Until then, they just keep fighting for their ideas. And you should, too. If you want the world of Magi to be a better place, if you want it to be less dark and brutal than it already is, then believe it deep within your heart."

"But what if someone says otherwise? What if someone came along and made a convincing argument about how wrong i am? What if reality says my belief is wrong?"

Eagle then got closer to her, He placed his hands on her shoulders and said to her face, "If that does happen...how badly do you want to prove them wrong?"

Sofia's eyes widened even more, and were blank no more. That last sentence hit her in the head like a train. Maybe it meant more than it seemed. After all, it was her want to prove Eagle wrong about how weak she was that gave her the drive to take down that giant Wraith last night. And it wasn't just a simple take down, she completely incinerated the Wraith. Perhaps, this same way of thought can help her once again. And so, after a quick deep breath, she spoke...

"...Very."

Eagle smiled. He felt quite proud her response, gently rubbing her head out of pride. He then stood up, and went straight for the kitchen, hoping that she really meant what she said. This training isn't simply about training their skill. The life of a Magi is a tough one, and he's doing his best to prepare his three young apprentices for it. Though, when he did walk into the kitchen, his hopes went down a bit, realizing the things that the three has to witness at such a young age. As he prepared a glass of coffee, he prayed to god that they don't discover the true dark side of Magical Children the hard way.

'...Poor kids...' he thought. 'If only you guys knew what the world has in store for you...'

* * *

9 am that day...

Mami and her crew, along with Sofia, Amber, James, and Eagle, were having a stroll in casual outfits. I'll let you guys decide what the rest of the main Madoka Magica cast look like, except for Kyoko, who was in her usual green hoodie. The three kids don't know which way they're going, but whatever the other Magi have in store for them will definitely be quite a challenge. After all, this was the first day of their 2-week training program. And if it's gonna take them 2 weeks for Eagle and his friends to train them up into a Magi capable of taking on even the most horrendous Wraiths, then their training is going to be intense. The three kids hoped that they'd go easy on them.

"We're here," said Kyoko. Upon hearing this, the siblings, who weren't paying attention, came to a halt.

And where is "here" exactly? Well, i'll give you a hint, one of Madoka Magica's main cast has a tragic backstory which happened in this old, decrepit place. It was engulfed in a tragic fire, probably due to a random battle perhaps? Or maybe someone burned the place into stake himself? By his own consent?

Yup, you guessed it. Mr. Sakura's old church.

The three siblings dropped their jaw in awe as their heads turned around, getting a good view on the ruins on this former church. Eagle did as well, but he wasn't as curious as the three siblings. Partly due to the fact that after seeing the Al-Nabawi mosque during his mini-pilgrimage, he hasn't found a single holy place that managed to impress him as much as that very mosque. But still, he did look around out of curiosity as to what the hell happened to this place which caused it to become what it is. Though, looking at Kyoko, it doesn't look like she wants to talk about it. So, he simply kept quiet.

They walked up to the main chapel, the very location where Kyoko first revealed to Sayaka her tragic backstory, and found a rather surprising appearance awaiting them, after what happened last night.

"Worry not, my fellow children, for i am a peaceful cleric," said Jack with open arms.

Yes, it was Jack in his casual outfit, a white tee under a black vest, jeans, and black sneakers. Beside him was his sister, Lily. She wore a green jacket over a black tee, black tight shorts, similar to Sofia's, and blue flat slippers. Eagle was a little bit pissed seeing his rival right in front of him once again, but also confused as to why he didn't attack him. Kyoko and Sayaka were also quite surprised, for some reason...

"You said you were staying in for the day," said Sayaka.

"Nah, i just didn't want to walk alongside this bitch," replied Jack, pointing at Eagle, causing him to become even more pissed.

"Gotta admit, never seen you in civilian clothing before," he said.

"Yeah, i know. Like many of my other things, i stole this."

"Figures, considering the fact that it's you."

"Heh. But don't worry, you won't be seeing my Magi form for today. I'm just here to watch your students fail their training."

"They won't," a slight sign of worry in Eagle's tone, "just watch." He turned towards the three siblings and knelt down to them.

"You three ready?" he asked.

Sofia nodded eagerly, followed by the other two. "Bring it," said the purple-clad girl, proudly.

"Alright, then," Eagle rose back up to a standing position. "Let your training begin!"

* * *

 **Don't worry, it will get exciting again soon. Please review and follow!  
**

 **PEACE TO ALL MY PEOPLE!**


	10. Chapter 10

**What is up, guys? Sea Eagle here with another thrilling chapter of The Magi Siblings. So, nothing much to say, except i'm currently feeling hyped. Why? Because BLOODBORNE DLC, BITCHES!**

 **Enough talk, enjoy!**

* * *

Eagle and his three proteges, in their Magi form, are outside of the church that afternoon, and on the green field, a place wide enough for a Magi to train any of his/her skills. Plenty of fresh air filled the wide open space, too. He thought it was just what they needed to clear their head from the horrors of fighting Wraiths for the rest of their lives, and focus on making that job a little bit easier, and more enjoyable. He wasn't just training their physique, he was also training their mentality and teamwork. Because if their gonna be a trio, they're gonna need all three of those things, especially that last one.

"To become a powerful Magi is no easy task," he said to the siblings, standing straight with their hands behind their backs. "You need to be fast, focused, sharp-witted, physically powerful to some extent, fearless, and above all...you must be aggressive, but not to the point where you grow a cold heart."

"Sounds easy enough," said the arrogant James, colliding his fists together in excitement.

"Not for you, if you're lacking discipline. HANDS BEHIND YOUR BACKS!" Without a second-delay, James's hands went straight to his back once again, and his face showed fear to his teacher.

"If you want to achieve all that, your training will be intense, which is why you will be punished for every defeat," Eagle then turned around, facing away from his disciples. "However...you guys are only kids. And i can't expect myself to train you as i would train a teenage Magi."

"Which means..." Sofia tilted her head out confusion.

"Which means that if I'm gonna train you, I'm gonna need something to build up your incentive," and then he turned to the three once again. "Which is why the prize for completing this training program is ten thousand dollars."

"TEN THOUSAND DOLLARS!?" yelled the three kids in unison.

"Wait, where the heck are you gonna get that much money?" asked Amber, crossing her arms.

Eagle said not a single word. Instead, he pointed at his very rival, who was leaning by a tree. When the kids turned their heads to him, they were immediately in shock and awe as they see money bags right around him. They immediately ran up to him, to see if the dollar bills were real. Seeing this, Jack opened up one of the money bags, and stood back up again. The three took a peek, and their eyes widened as their mouths uttered, "Wow..." at the sight of all the cash within that sack. What surprised them even more was that it wasn't a trick, they actually are legitimate dollar bills.

"Went through a bit of a pain to steal all these," said Jack.

"Wait, you stole these?" asked Amber. "So, that means you're helping Eagle, then?"

"Yes," he squat down to their height, and continued his words. "Because i don't want a bunch of weaklings to take over my rival's legacy. I want some actual competition, and i expect you kids to give me some. Got that?"

No vocal response, they simply shared a glance at each other and gave the older one a nod as they walked back to their master. Jack stood back up, and leaned by the tree once again, with his arms crossed and a grin on his face.

"Well then," said Eagle, "shall we get started?"

And so, their training began.

Now, here's where i began to get interactive with you guys in this story. Do you want the short version of their training or the long one? Well, seeing as i don't have around 1000 words on the word count, might as well give you guys both. Short version is: they fail. Enough said. And the long version? Well...

Let's start with James. His training was simple: he was standing in the middle of a bunch of tennis ball machines, aimed directly at him. His goal was to hit all the balls with his rapier. Easy, right? Well, it really isn't. He couldn't keep track of all 360 degrees, only his line of sight. And as a result, he kept getting hit in the back, and would stumble and fall from the loss of balance. Most of the times he got out of the training session, he would usually have an innocent happy grin on his face like nothing happened, and Eagle would facepalm out of disappointment.

Amber's didn't go right as well. She had over 20 dummies lined up in front of her, and her goal was to leave a mark on all of them within 10 seconds without using a single wind attack, so that she could practice controlling her fans in mid-air. By the time 10 seconds are up, she was still struggling to pull her fans out of the first two dummies, and she looked quite unprofessional doing so. At this point, Eagle would facepalm AGAIN as Kyoko and Sayaka simply laughed at her, much to her dismay.

Sofia's training was simply to improve the variation on her spells to other than simply magic blasts of light. Should be easy, considering all the options she's got. But alas, it was just to difficult for her. Every time she tried something new, the wand would simply create a small, yet fiery, explosion, comically covering her face in cinder and turning it black. And every time, the 6 girls would laugh at her, even Homura, even though it was just a small chuckle. She really didn't enjoy those moments, even though they were rather hilarious.

And then, there's the most ridiculous part of their training.

"Three-way Rock-Paper-Scissors," said Eagle.

"Excuse me?" asked Amber, out of confusion.

"Rock-Paper-Scissors is more than simply a game of luck, it's also a game of prediction, and mind-reading. You need to be able to predict what your opponent is gonna throw, and counter it in your head as fast as possible. I'm testing how well you can read each other's minds. You need to know what the other is thinking, 3 SECONDS AHEAD of the thought. Which means you need to know what they're thinking, before the thought comes into mind."

No response, they simply dropped their jaw in awe and confusion.

"...Okay," they replied, in a rather dumb way.

This challenge was tough, because they've never read each other's minds, until now. And to make things harder, they're not allowed to talk to each other, and they're even blindfolded, so they can't see each other.

I'm pretty sure i can leave what happened next to you.

And finally, there was combat training. They were all 3v3 fights between them and the three elites of Mami's crew, Mami, Homura, and Kyoko. All the spars ended similarly to their patrols, with them stumbling about to each other, nearly hitting each other, and constantly yelling at each other. They were just way out of sync. Quite a shame for Eagle, really. And this went on for 5 days straight. Yes, all their failed training sessions carried on for 5 days straight, out of about 14. It looked like they needed to get their heads in the game.

5 days passed since the start of their training, and they don't know why they're doing so abysmally. Sofia, in particular, was quite saddened at the result, and decided that she might sleep through the night instead of patrolling, due to her depressed state. So at 5 pm, the three siblings were all excused to remain at Mami's apartment for the rest of the evening, with Nagisa and Lily escorting them there, and they were to stay there until morning. Nagisa and Lily chose to stay by their side because they felt quite sympathetic for them. When they got to the apartment, Sofia laid down on her sleeping mat whilst staring onto the ceiling, pondering about what she's been doing wrong.

"I don't get it," she said. "We were able to do so well on our first day. How did we manage to mess up by this much!?"

"Don't be sad, Sof," said Lily, sitting down on the couch. "I'm sure you'll get better at this soon."

"I hope so," Sofia turned to her side, trying to sleep her way out of depression. Nagisa, Amber, and James were also lying down on their sleeping mats, trying to forget about the day, thinking about that the older kids are doing right now. However, their train of thought was interrupted by the white cat-like devil we all know as Kyubey.

"You know, there might be a way for you guys to impress Eagle, and get stronger at the same time," he said as he phased through the window.

"Whaddya mean?" asked Sofia, getting up to a sitting position.

"Well," said Kyubey as he landed on the glass table, "there's an old abandoned graveyard just nearby Kyoko's old church. I've heard news from other Magi in Mitakihara of a Magical Boy who's gone mad there."

"Gone mad?" asked everyone else in the room, leaning towards Kyubey.

"Yup. For some reason, his Soul Gem remained intact, even after getting corrupted very badly. I want you guys to investigate and probably bring him down. Can you do that?"

"And you're sure this will help us get stronger?" asked Amber.

"If you can beat him, i'm sure you can take down anything Eagle has to throw at you."

A moment of silence. The five children gave this some thought before they answered, because they really don't want to jump into an assignment they know they can't complete. Regardless, their answers were all the same.

"We'll do it."

"Great! But don't let Eagle or the others know about this, okay?"

"Our lips are sealed," said Amber.

* * *

11 pm...

Sofia, Amber, James, and Nagisa were all asleep whilst Eagle, and Mami went out for a patrol with the rest of the older Magical Children. Luckily for them, Eagle asked the 4 kids to sleep in for the night. Because at exactly 11 pm, they woke up, and sneaked out the window in their Magi forms. They went straight to Sayaka's house to get Lily, who also convinced her older brother that she would be sleeping in for the night. After they picked her up, they went straight for the graveyard.

Along the way, they all felt nervous. This mad Magi sounds horrifying. Knowing quite well that anything could kill them, they tread on careful, and prayed that they would be able to survive this encounter. After all, who knows how powerful the Magi could be, right?

Half an hour later, they arrived at the gate of the graveyard. It was like a usual iron bar gate you'd normally find in old Victorian era buildings. They opened it, trying to ignore the loud noise of the gate struggling to open, and went inside this vast, and bleak graveyard. As they walked past every tombstone, they became more and more horrified. What could possibly be waiting for them in this graveyard? And would they be able to survive it? They didn't know. All they knew was that if they kept close as they are now, they would be alright.

But they really aren't.

The tombstones suddenly disappeared. There was nothing but grass as far as the eye can see. The only thing other than this green substance was a giant stone in the middle of this wide field. Curious, and horrified, they approached it to investigate what it is. But what they found afterwards was rather horrifying. There was a teenager, kneeling down in front of the stone, facing the left. His hair was blonde, he had a white tee shirt which looked like it was from the 19th century, and brown cape, brown trousers and boots. His right arm was holding a full-length Zweihander, plunged down on the ground right in front of the giant stone. And his left? Well, he's not holding anything there.

He barely even have a left arm.

Feeling the presence of the 5 children, he barely stood up, hunching down and breathing quite heavily. The sound of his voice felt like a snarl more than words.

"...Your souls..." he said. "I can feel its power...I need it..."

The children slowly walked backwards, away from the crazed young man. But then, they were trapped. A thick wall of ice surrounded the field, preventing their escape. They were shocked upon seeing the walls pop out of the ground in an instant, trapping them like rats, and in front of them was the snake. The young man began sucking in white mist, and somehow gaining power. He looked up and let out a blood-curdling roar, making the 5 kids hold each other out of fear at this monster. He pulled out his sword, and swung at them, creating a small storm of snow, making the petrified children cover their faces. When the storm passed by, the mad Magi's sword was on his shoulder, and he was still hunching down, looking at the 5 with a paralyzing glare. They whimpered and froze in fear as they held each other tightly.

For this was the might of Victor, the Cursed Knight of Arendelle.

He charged at the kids, swinging his Zweihander.

* * *

 **Bonus questions:  
**

 **1\. Is this OC a new OC or an old one i'm bringing back to this story?**

 **2\. Which Dark Souls boss is he referencing?**

 **Please review, favorite, and follow! PEACE TO ALL MY PEOPLE!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey guys, Sea Eagle here. If you guys check my profile, you'll find a very important news update for this account. You'll see what i mean if you actually do. But, enough talk, let's just get on with the story.**

 **ENJOY!**

* * *

The children closed their eyes, and huddled around each other, breaking their vision. In their heads, they were done for. They shouldn't have gone out of their homes. They shouldn't have challenged this madman. The siblings should've just accepted how weak they were, and went on with training the normal way. But alas, it was too late. Trapped in a dome of ice with a crazy Magical Boy with one hand trying to kill them. Seemed like a brutal way to die. They were already imagining how it would go down. He would probably have killed them with one smooth slice, decapitating them. Or rather, they would be impaled like the victims of Dracula. Or worse, the slashes would be repeated, over and over again, like a storm of swords.

Strangely, none of them occurred. Instead, they hear the voice of a Beast Roar right in front of them. It sounded familiar to all their ears. They all looked at the source of the sound, and found a blue clad Magical Boy, they refer to as Eagle. Sofia's, Amber's, and James's faces were all filled with joy, knowing their saviour has arrived. But the look on their faces were soon wiped off when the older one turned around, and looked at them with disappointment. Though, they weren't surprised by this. After all, what they've done was rather scandalous.

"Stay back," he said to them. "And don't do anything else. You've caused enough trouble as it is."

"But Eagle-" said Sofia, before being interrupted with a loud yell. "WHAT DID I SAY!?" yelled Eagle.

No response. They simply followed his instructions, and went out of the ice dome from the hole Eagle came in right behind them. While they were baffled and amazed by how he was able to make that hole so quietly and swiftly, they were also saddened by Eagle's response towards their actions. They simply watched on as the two older Magi attempt to bring the other down, with their heads held low. All they could hear is the sound of two blades clashing, with faint noises of the two quicksteping all over the place, dashing in and out, trying to get hits on each other.

Suddenly, the five children heard the sound of gunshot behind them. As they turned their heads at the sound, two blurs passed by, heading towards the fight, one black and one yellow. When they turned to the battlefield again, they now see Jack and Mami fighting alongside Eagle. The one-handed knight was now in trouble. He had enemies all around him, two of them were fast at close-quarters, and one keeping the pressure on him from her ranged shots. As the fight progresses, he became more and more aggressive. His swings became more powerful, to the point where he managed to stagger Eagle during a clash. He was quite surprised with this, as he was holding a two-hander sword, with ONE hand. His movement became more erratic, constantly approaching the three Magi at fast speeds. And with each swing, he let out a grunt, showing how much power and struggle he put into the attack.

But alas, it didn't matter in the end, as a shot from Mami to his hand sent his sword flying, and staggering him. Jack followed up, and caught the mad Magi with his scythe like a fish on a hook. He swung upwards, sending him flying and chopping him in half, followed up by a smooth finish with Eagle, pointing his blade towards the sky, and thrusting the poor madman clean through his chest. His bottom half landed right in front of the giant stone, with a small bounce as it reached the ground. Blood slowly dripped, going along Eagle's blade as his breathing became heavy from the fight. The knight, however, was breathing his last few breaths. With the rest of energy he had left, he quietly uttered out his last words.

"Anna...Elsa...forgive me..."

And then, no pulse.

Eagle gently put down the body right in front of him, carefully removing his sword from the body, and kneeling afore it afterwards. With respect, he closed the young man's now lifeless eyes as he quietly said a small prayer to the dead body. "Innallilahi Wa Innallilahi Rojiuun," he prayed as he got back up on his feet. When he looked at the other two Magi, he saw that they were hugging their loved ones respectively, both young girls in tears as they hugged the teens. That left the three siblings on their own, who ran over to him out of fear. He embraced all three of them tightly, gently wiping the tears off of the girls's faces.

"You kids alright?" he asked them. The three simply responded with small nods.

After the five children felt comfortable once again, they left the graveyard, in search for the other Magi, whom the three left when they noticed the five children entering the graveyard. On the way, a little conversation occurred, which left quite a memory on Sofia, Amber, and James.

"Eagle? What was wrong with that guy?" asked Sofia. "He attacked us for no reason."

He stopped. A sudden halt in his steps, which went noticed by the rest of the group as they came to a halt as well. It felt like a rather emotionally exhausting conversation was about to go down, so he took a deep breath, and spoke.

"Let me tell you 2 very important pieces of information," he said. "One, whenever a Soul Gem is completely corrupted, yet he or she have a strong will, the Magi will go mad. Your Soul Gem is essentially your soul, and-"

"Wait...our soul?" interrupted Amber.

"...Yes," he continued. "Your Soul Gem is your soul extracted from your flesh."

As soon as he finished his sentence, fear and panic quickly seeped their way into the three's minds. All this time, their body was soulless, and they were nothing but hollow shells. Amber nearly screamed, had Eagle not continued.

"It was the only way that the Incubators could turn you into a Magi, so that they could fill your body with limitless power," he said.

"So, when your Soul Gem corrupts..." said James.

"It was because your mind and soul was corrupted, which explains why most Magi would go mad when it blackens."

"And what if your Soul Gem...breaks?" asked Sofia, quietly.

"...Then you lose your soul," he replied.

Even more fear and panic seeped their way into their minds, to the point where their eyes shrunk so much, their pupils might as well be dots. Their brains were freaking out from all the stress. And this time, Amber finally snapped and screamed in a mix of pain and fear. Her hands were held tightly on her head, as she looked down to the ground.

"Why didn't you tell us sooner!?" yelled James out of anger.

"Because if i did you three wouldn't dare live with yourself, knowing that there are kids your age suffering from the Magi life, now would you!?" replied Eagle.

"Well, we don't want this!"

"Then why did you make the contract!?"

"BECAUSE WE DIDN'T KNOW IT WAS THIS BAD! We want out!"

"There IS no way out!"

"ENOUGH!" yelled Jack, interrupting the conversation. All eyes were then on him. "You three shouldn't complain about this! There are tons of other children your age who knew about this, and you think they didn't freak out!? Yet, in the end, they just roll with it! Why? Because that's how life actually is! It's dark, cruel, and if you choose to settle down, it will throw a knife to your head!"

Silence, all around the group. Mami didn't even think about joining in, because she didn't want to yell at small children, especially since they're not Nagisa.

Jack walked over to them, and continued. "No Magi complains about the life they have now. Why? Because for some of us, this was our only escape from a life worse than this. Yes, the Incubators tricked us, but i'd rather be fighting Wraiths and other Magi than going back to my poor, homeless life. But in the end, that's how life is. It will trick you every time. And if you don't struggle through, you're not going to get anywhere. So don't complain about all of this and just keep fighting. It's all we ever do now," he said, walking back as he finished his sentence. But then, Sofia called her out again.

"Why..."

He turned around to face her.

"Why does living as a Magi have to be so cruel? Why does everyone want to kill me?..." she asked, with tears going down her face.

"...Because the Incubators modeled the concept of Magi around a famous quote: He who fights monsters should look into it that he doesn't become a monsters himself. And if you gaze into the abyss, then the abyss will gaze back into you," he replied. "And trust me, in the context of Magical Boys and Girls, what you've seen is only the surface of what that quote means."

No response. After about 5 seconds of silence, they simply continued walking.

* * *

 **Well, did you like it? Please review! PEACE TO ALL MY PEOPLE!**


End file.
